


All Night

by Duncecapdummy



Series: Songbird - Song-Based AUs [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poverty, song drabbles, two broke dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duncecapdummy/pseuds/Duncecapdummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve are broke, living in a one-bedroom with more broken appliances than ones that work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on the song "All Night" by Icona Pop  
> Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FWRT9C9XMQ
> 
> Send "Songbird" to my tumblr ask and I will write a drabble based on the first song that appears in my Ipod Shuffle. ( http://duncecapdummy.tumblr.com/ask )

Bucky stared down at the envelope in his hands. He couldn't believe it. This was real, it was actually happening. For a moment, he couldn't force himself to open it. What if it wasn't enough to keep up with the bills? What if it wasn't what they needed? What if he'd gotten too hopeful when he accepted this job?

After years of being stuck in the same one-bedroom apartment, of promising Steve he'd get them out of the gutter, he could be holding the means to actually do something to get them out of here. He could move them somewhere nicer, somewhere with more than two rooms. Somewhere the sink didn't leak and the light in the bathroom actually worked. Somewhere the door locked without needing to be lifted on its hinges. 

He sat at the wobbly table in the kitchen, clutching the envelope tight as if it would fly out the window if he let it drop. He swallowed and couldn’t help but think of what they’d do with the money. They had enough now to get by, but only just. If the pay was good enough from this new job they could get out of here, they could stop skimping on food. Maybe they could put it in savings, endure their lives here for just a few more months until they could get something really nice. 

Or maybe they could go out and do something with the money. Bucky could take Steve out to a movie, maybe a nice dinner. They didn’t have to save every check. He could make this an occasion, something to celebrate; a night out to show themselves that life was going to get better. 

They had always dreamed of getting out of this place. Steve wanted to teach, wanted to do art. It was a good goal until his mom died a few years ago, and his minimum wage wasn’t enough to keep up rent, let alone continue in school. Bucky had a bit of an easier time, but even he couldn’t pay all the bills. So they’d moved in together. Every time something broke, or the water stopped, or the lights went out, they wondered how on earth they ended up here. 

Bucky didn’t really have any long term goals. He just knew that he had to take care of the two of them, keep working and saving up his money to keep his promise to Steve, to get them out of here.

Then two months ago Bucky got a job as a mechanic a few blocks up town. It was hard work, and he wasn’t that good yet. But the pay was better than his last job, and his boss was patient and helped him learn new tools. They were moving up, even if it was just at a crawl.

Bucky swallowed and picked at the lip of the envelope. He slid the check out, almost too nervous to even look at the number. What if it wasn’t enough.

When the amount appeared from under the envelope, all he could do was smile. It was almost double what he had made last month, and it was more than enough to start saving for a better place. He heard Steve’s keys in the lock at the front door, heard the familiar jingle and shake of the door knob as Steve lifted the door to get it to unlock. He stayed seated as Steve came in and beamed up to him when the man looked over to him.

“What are you smiling at?” Steve grinned as he set his bag down on the counter. 

Bucky stood to greet him and waved the check in the air. “Go shower, Rogers. I’m takin’ you to dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm duncecapdummy on tumblr too! Come find me and chat!


End file.
